UN NUEVO CULLEN (18) Después De Amanecer Y De Renesmee Y Jacob
by CristalAlice
Summary: La historia transcurre después de amanecer y de que Renesmee y Jacob se han hecho novios. Billy es transformado en vampiro, tiene el don de cambiar de apariencia, se puede hacer pasar por alguien más joven. Después de su conversión. Tienen una hija, Kira. Pero eso no es todo, Carlisle salva a un chico de la muerte y se une a la familia... Resumen adentro


**RESUMEN: La historia transcurre después de amanecer y de que Renesmee y Jacob se han hecho novios. Billy es transformado en vampiro, tiene el don de cambiar de apariencia, se puede hacer pasar por alguien más joven. Después de su conversión. Tienen una hija (Kira). Pero eso no es todo, Carlisle salva a un chico de la muerte y se une a la familia. con el tiempo se vuelve el play-boy de su escuela en Forks. El solo juega con las chicas para meterlas en su cama y después deshacerte de ellas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: LA NOTICIA.**

* * *

La vida de Kira no es como la de una chica normal, ella tenía a la familia perfecta, a pesar de los secretos que ellos tenían y que le ocultaban.

Más sin en cambio, no era precisamente la chica más hermosa, todo lo contrario, según las chicas de su instituto era fea, aburrida y rara. Sus amigos nunca habían sido los mejores del mundo, ya que hablaban a sus espaldas, claro que de eso ella siempre se había dado cuenta, pero su actitud tan pasiva y ese miedo de estar sola hacían que ella aceptara esos malos tratos de las personas que decían ser sus amigos.

**POV. KIRA**

* * *

Me desperté como cualquier día, realmente no era el tipo de chica que se maquillara o algo parecido, así que solo tome un cepillo y peine mi cabello negro escabeche, no necesitaba tanto arreglo ya que era extremadamente lacio.

Estaba a punto de lavarme mi cara cuando escuche:

—¡Kira! baja —dijo mamá.

—Ya voy —dije desde mi cuarto.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala donde mis padres me esperaban.

—Te tenemos una noticia —anuncio mi padre.

— ¿cual? — pregunté intrigada.

—vamos a visitar a tú hermano.

—pe-pe-pero él está en Estados Unidos ¿no?, ¿realmente iremos hasta allá? —pregunté extrañada.

El Jacob tiene 18, nos llevamos por 2 años. sólo lo conozco por fotos y llamadas ocasionales, los recuerdos que tengo de nosotros juntos son casi nulos. Solo sé que él siempre ha vivido con unos amigos de la familia, en un pueblo en Washington creo que el pueblo se llama forc, fors o forks. No es nada interesante como los Ángeles o NY.

—salimos el sábado en la mañana —dijo mi madre.

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto, donde empecé a hacer mis maletas.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el sábado, esta sería la primera vez que viajábamos a otro país, a pesar de que la situación económica de mi familia era buena, por no decir excelente, nunca viajábamos y menos en vacaciones de verano. Subimos al avión, el vuelo duro horas. al aterrizar, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde había un hermoso "LAMBORGHINI" nos subimos en él y nos dirigimos a Forks.

**¡AHÍ FUE DONDE MI HISTORIA EMPEZÓ...!**

**«POV JACOB»**

* * *

Mi nombre es Jacob, un licántropo enamorado de una semi vampiro, Renesmee, y con una familia de lo más rara: Un padre que antes licántropo y después se convirtió en vampiro, él puede cambiar su imagen física ese er su don; también tengo una madrastra Casandra, ya que mi madre murió unos pocos años después de nacer; tengo una hermana que por cierto ella también es un híbrido, pero muy raro ya que tiene ADN. de tres razas, dos por parte de mi padre ya que al fue licántropo y ahora er vampiro y por parte de mi madrastra el ADN. humano, nadie sabe que se puede esperar de ella; también tengo un suegro vampiro que sí me atrevo a hacerle daño a su hija me mata; una suegra de la que antes estuve enamorada y que ahora es mi mejor amiga; Carlisle, él es tan compasivo y generoso que hasta no parece vampiro; Esme, bueno ella es tan maternal y cuida de todos con tanta adoración; Emmett, él es el bromista de la familia; Alice, ella es una adicta a las compras, podría decir que es la alegría de la familia; Jasper, él es el calmado y el que mantiene reservado, ya que él puede sentir las emociones de la familia; Rosalie o como yo le digo "pelos de elote" ella es... bueno para ser sinceros ella no es de mis personas favoritas pero cuando se comporta y no está enojado puede ser agradable; Mi preciosa Renesmee, la amo con locura, algunos pueden decir que es por la imprimación pero aunque no la hubiera imprimado yo me hubiera enamorado de ella, de cómo se comporta, de su belle...

—…Simplemente está mal lo que haces, como puedes utilizar a las mujeres de esa forma —gritaba Esme, me podía imaginar que era hacia el único que hacia esas canalladas en la casa (Robert), lo más seguro es que había hecho una estupidez, pero la verdad ya estaba harto de enterarme de su vida sexual. él es nuevo en lo familia, Carlisle lo convirtió hace 7 años, porque estaba muriendo de cáncer, al ver esto Carlisle se compadeció del chico, ya que era huérfano y llevaba años luchando contra la enfermedad.

Posterior a su transformación paso por un periodo de adaptación, donde al principio era una persona muy tranquila. El problema empezó hace 1 año cuando controlaba por completo el deseo de sangre, fue cuando decidimos volver a entrar al instituto, cosa que nos parecía perfecto. Nos habíamos mantenido en las sombras durante décadas, viajamos por cierto tiempo a diferentes países. No había significado un cambio tan grande la transformación de mi padre.

El problema radico hace 18 años cuando estábamos en Alemania, ahí fue donde conoció a una joven de 29 años, la que ahora es mi madrastra, la conexión entre mi padre y ella fue inmediato, y un año después se habían casado; posteriormente ella quedo embarazada, supusimos que sería un embarazo parecido al de bella, menuda fue nuestra sorpresa cuando todo parecía desarrollarse de manera normal, o eso parecía hasta el último trimestre de la gestación, empezaron a haber complicaciones, la salud de Casandra decayó de manera increíble, hasta culminar en un parto con grandes dificultades y el peligro de morir en todo el procedimiento. Aquel fue el momento donde ella fue transformada por mi padre.

Recuerdo los escasos 3 años que compartí con mi pequeña hermana, ella nunca pareció tener ningún gen vampiresco, exceptuando el hecho de que tiene una tez demasiado blanca. Cuando ella cumplió los 3 años, decidimos darle la vida más normal posible, antes de revelarle lo que éramos toda la familia, así fue como me tuve que separar de mi padre y hermana.

En ese momento fue cuando toda la familia se dispersó un poco y mientras Carlisle y Esme iban a Alaska, Rose y Emmet a una parte en Rusia, los demás decidimos regresar a forks, y descansar un poco de todo. En ningún momento, volvimos a tomar clases o estar cerca del pueblo, ya que había una pequeña posibilidad de que todavía hubiera gente que nos recordara.

Posteriormente llego Robert un neófito de apenas 3 años, con la llegada de Carlisle, llego toda la familia (sin incluir a mi padre), y así fue como un año atrás, volvimos a aparecer en el radar de forks, entramos a la escuela y fue cuando los problemas empezaron, o más bien el niño problema apareció, el solo buscaba cosas de una noche y divertirse. No lo culpo, pero tampoco lo apoyo. Sabía bien que él nunca tuvo una vida fácil, ya que, al vivir en un orfanato, hubo momentos en donde era comida o ropa, cuando contrajo cáncer, tenía 12 años. Por lo cual el nunca vivió una adolescencia plena, ¿pero de ahí a ir saltando de cama en cama?, a veces me preguntaba si había una chica en todo forks que le faltara.

* * *

**_Lleva años que no me paso por aquí, espero les geste la historia y poco a poco iré re-editando mis historias y subiendo capítulos, esta historia ya la había hecho, pero realmente no me gusto como se iba desarrollando la historia, o más bien como me expresaba. así que empezare a editarla poco a poco_**


End file.
